Romerica One-shots
by SumsMasterpiece
Summary: These are collections of Romerica stories that I created
1. Chapter 1

Pop Rocks

It was Halloween night and Alfred is so excited to go out and trick or treat like if he were an 8 year old. The American loved his sweets anytime of the year but Halloween was more special because it was free candy. There was a knock on his door.

"Hello?" The American questioned as he opened the door, not expecting anyone to start trick or treating until later.

Outside the door was his old friend Lovino Vargas standing there in a red leather jacket and tight navy blue jeans.

"Damn bastard , you going to let me in or not." Lovino curses out as he shivers from the crisp late October air.

"Yeah dude, come on it bro." Alfred widens the door to let the Italian walk in, taking his leather shoes off. " So uh... what are you doing here dude? I thought you were hanging with Antonio today." America asks while shutting the front closed.

"Stupid American bastard, is it that bad that I came over to say hello to my amico!" The Italian snaps back.

The Italian did hate when he let his temper get the best of him, especially when he didn't mean it.

"Whoa dude it's chill, I just wasn't expecting anyone to come this early. Besides I need to go put my costume on." Lovino rolled his eyes as the the American ran up stairs to put on his Halloween costume.

About 10 minutes later, the loud American came bounding down his stairs in his astronaut costume that was white with 'NASA' on the right side. "Italian dude, you ready to go!" Alfred reached the bottom of the stairs jumping for joy for the excitement of this sugar filled adventure. "Wait where's your costume?" The American just realized that his friend was not in a costume but just his normal clothes.

"You dumb bastard we do not celebrate October 31st the same as you do, we only recently started dressing up and collecting candy." Lovino explained.

"Hold on a minute, I have the perfect costume for you." Alfred went to a nearby closet, going far in to grab the outfit that was way in the back. "I wore this for one decade party I went to, it was during the 20s so I decided to be a gangster. I was skinnier than so it should fit." Alfred stated as he showed his friend the outfit. Lovino was appalled by this, for so long he tried to get away from that life. He hated that the Italian mafia always targeted him, how dare this bastard to show him this costume and think this would be ok.

"Fuck you, if you think i'll wear that, God you are so racist Alfred." Lovino was red in the face with anger. Alfred was shocked by this outburst, sure he has blown up before but never over something like this.

"I'm sorry Lovino, I didn't mean anything by it honest. I just thought that you would like to do this one because it's the only costume I have that originates from Italy." Alfred felt guilty at this point and decided to put the costume back and grabbed something else from the top shelf of the closet. "I think these cat ears should be fine." The American placed the ears into the Italian's hands and turned away. Lovino anger faded as he looked at the flimsy costume piece and placed in on his head, making sure to avoid his curl. Alfred turned around and a small tint of pink started to run across his nose and cheeks. ' _Oh God does he look sexy. I think I just became a cat lover. What I wouldn't give to take him right here and now.'_ "Wow dude, those ears look good on you." Alfred nervously says rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. After hearing the compliment, Lovino turns red as a tomato.

"Sh-shut up you fat bastard, lets just go already."

"Alright, alright let's go, 'tomato-face'. Alfred teases going out the front door laughing as his Italian friends comes out the door cussing at him for using a pet-name.

After about an hour going around to all of the houses in Alfred's neighborhood, the two friends decide to head back to America's place to relax for a bit. As they walk through the front door, Alfred was taking off his costume complaining on how hot he was, leaving him in just a white tank and american flag boxer-briefs. Lovino sat on Alfred's brown leather coach as Alfred dumped his stash on the hardwood floor.

"Aw dude look at these, Take 5's, M&M's, Pixie Sticks, there are so much here." Alfred has getting more and more excited with each candy he found. "These are my favorite!" The American yelled hold up a black package that read in bright red writing 'POPROCKS'. Lovino looked over to see Alfred's pile and he saw a small mountain was formed in the middle of his living room.

"Jesus Christ, how the hell are you going to eat all of that, without giving yourself a heart attack I mean." Alfred looked over and smirked at his friend then started walking over, with the package in hand, to the smaller Italian. "What are you smirking at huh, what is with that look in your eyes?" Lovino was getting nervous with the look that the larger American had in his eyes, it almost looked like there was lust there. Alfred stopped in front of Lovino and leaned in to the right, and breathed lightly on his sun-kissed ears making Lovino shiver from the sensation. "What are yo-."

"Shhh, just let this happen baby." Alfred cut him off grazing his teeth on the outside of the Italian's ear, tugging slightly when he reached his earlobe.

Lovino's mind was wandering, how could this be happening. How could someone like Alfred, someone so far out of his league, be doing this with him. Alfred moved down to Lovino's jaw leaving butterfly kisses as he made his way down. When he got to his chin, he moved to the Italian's neck sucking and biting lightly, earning a moan that slipped from his friends lips.

"Wa-wait why are you d-doing this." Lovino breathed out while Alfred was fiddling with the Italians coat to pushing it off his shoulders for better access, revealing a forest green t-shirt with a deep V-neck.

"You can be so oblivious sometimes you know Lovi. I've been eyeing you like candy for years now, I can't hold it back anymore. Not when you're wearing those sexy ears and how sweet you taste." Alfred lustfully explains letting his southern accent slip out. The Italian was confused now but he was blushing now after hear the cute pet-name Alfred had called him. 'Lovi', the way the damn bastard said it was still ringing in his ears. Lovino was just staring into those beautiful sky blue eyes and final lost himself.

"Fuck it." Lovino finally said, pulling on Alfred's white tank into a kiss. It didn't take long before the kiss became very heated, both lips and heads moving in sync. Alfred was playfully nipping at Lovino's lips, tugging on it gently then releasing and go back for more. Soon the need for oxygen was too much and both lifted their heads to breathe for a few seconds.

Alfred hand wrapped around the back of Lovino's neck and pulled him forward to bring their lips back together again. The Italian wrapped both arms around the American's neck for closer contact, Alfred was licking his new partner's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He was happy when, the usually stubborn Italian, opened up for Alfred's tongue to explore inside. The tongue smoothed over the roof of the others mouth, behind his front teeth then playfully poking the tongue in the Italian's mouth. He tasted like mint mixed with tomatoes, an odd combination but Alfred oddly liked it because he always fantasised on what he would taste like and his taste now is better than any of the other tastes he came up with. Without instructions, both of their tongues danced in each others mouths, fighting for dominance. In the end, Alfred won the battle slightly sucking his new lover's tongue in his mouth. Lovino liked the Americans taste, he tasted like pumpkin spice coffee, 'typical American' Lovino thought. They needed air again, when they pulled away a string of saliva connected their lips before Alfred licked his lips to disconnect the string. They looked at each other and their state, both red faced and slightly bruised lips. Alfred finally grabbed the package of candy that he dropped on the ground sometime in between there make-out session. Lovino stared at him with some confusion on his face as Alfred tore the black package open on the top and poured some into his mouth, you could hear the sizzling from the Pop Rocks. Alfred brought his left index finger and thumb to his lover's chin and grazed his thumb across his swollen bottom lip, opening his mouth to kiss his tenderly.

Lovino was impatient and forced his tongue into Alfred's, immediately regretting this because of the weird popping sensation he has on his tongue, but the flavor of cherry has there. Alfred groaned as their tongues danced again and began to knee Lovino's tent in his pants that were restrained by the dark denim. The Italian moaned very lewdly from the sudden contact on his sensitive organ. Al pushed Lovi all the way down on the coach with the sound that leather makes when there is movement, removing his lips to pull his lovers t-shirt off and fiddling with the jeans button-fly buttons. Lovino was so impatient, he was bucking his hips upward wanting Alfred to take his manhood and fuck him senseless. Alfred got the last button and pulled at the top of the jeans while lifting his Italian's legs up, to make it easier to take them off. Finally able to pull them, Alfred flung the clothing across the room, not caring where they landed at the moment. He looked down at his shivering Italian, know only in his tight black briefs, Alfred in one fluid motion took his tank off and pulled his boxer-briefs off and flung them in the same direction as he did with Lovino's clothing.

The Italian was now staring in awe and fear that the American's 'Florida' was SO huge, Lovino whined and bucked his hips again from the lack of touch. "I know what you want, you'll have what you want I promise baby." Alfred murmured. Alfred sat his lover up in a sitting position as he slid off the couch to go on his knees to pull the last piece of clothing on the Italian. Lovino shivered when the cool air hit his dick and it was already leaking with pre-cum. Alfred tossed that clothing away and grabbed the Pop Rocks again and put more in his mouth. His lover threw his head back when warmth enveloped around his cock, with a weird sensation of popping...oh shit.

"Fuck...Al, you b-bastard." The Italian huffed out between breaths, cursing his love for doing this to him. He loved this and yet hated it at the same time. Alfred fit his lover's manhood all the way to the base in his mouth not gagging at all, he started to bob his head up and down the length.

Lovino ran his fingers through the golden locks of Alfred's thrusting his hips and pulling his head at the same time, Alfred not fazed at all just rode it out as the sizzling faded from the candy. A mix of sugar, saliva and genetic material running down the sides of the American's mouth, he started to lick up his lover's length like a pop icicle licking the tip grazing his teeth at the head of the cock.

" Scopare Alfred , si prega di non smettere . Sto andando a cum , bastardo." Lovino moaned out. When he was in so much pleasure, Lovino would mutter only Italian.

Alfred could tell that his lover was close, he started moaning and the vibrations went through Lovino's dick. Alfred could feel Lovino pulling on his hair to warn him but he wanted to taste him, he wanted to know every bit of him and what he tasted like.

"Alfred, amore mio, I'm cumming *huff* ah God I'm coming." Lovino couldn't hold back and released inside of Alfred's warm mouth with one final thrust, screaming from the pleasure. Alfred gagged on how much came out but swallowed all of his lover's sperm, and licked his penis clean. Alfred wiped with the back of his hand when he came up to face his little Italian.

Lovino looked down and saw 'Florida' sticking up hard as a rock and leaking from lack of attention. He felt bad so Lovino leaned in to Alfred's ear with a raspy voice and said, "Let me help your little friend" as seductively as he could muster. Alfred was about to protest, saying he didn't have to do that when he felt Lovino's right hand grasp his shaft and did one good pump, making the American whimper with pleasure. Lovino grazed the head of his lover's shaft with his thumb to tease his lover, to just go back and pump faster down the very long length. Alfred was grunting with the sensation he was feeling, he hasn't felt this good in so long.

"Don't *huff* stop. Give it to me. Faster, oh God go faster baby." Alfred demanded and his lover complied with doing just that. Minuets later, without warning, Alfred came all over his chest and his lovers hand. Alfred was panting heavily from this and told Lovino to cuddle next to him.

"That was one hell of a way to ask someone out." Lovino finally broke the silence after the panting and their breathing slowed. Alfred grinned at this and turned to his still naked lover. "So I take your answer is yes?" Alfred asked but he already knew the answer. Who could say no after what they just did. "Don't get ahead of yourself Mr. Jones. But then again I don't just fuck people without a reason." "So it's official, this is the best Halloween ever." Alfred declared hugging his new love closer to him. Lovino shivered since he was still naked and it got cold in the room. "Here." Alfred grabbed a blanket from the back of the coach and wrapped it around both of them. "I love you Lovi." Alfred said and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Ti amo troppo Alfie." Lovino said snuggling in between the crook of his lover's neck and fell asleep, dreaming of cats, astronauts, and Pop Rocks.

FIN

I can't believe this is finally finished. ^^ I'm so glad how this turned out. I can take request too if you guys want. I do have a few ideas in mind but if you want a story to be brought to life just let me know. One Love 3

Scopare Alfred , si prega di non smettere . Sto andando a cum , bastardo = fuck Alfred, please do not stop. I am going to cum, bastard

amico = friend

amore mio = my love

Ti amo troppo Alfie = I love you too Alfie


	2. Chapter 2

Thanksgiving

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Alfred was trying to clean the house up for the whole 'FACE' family could enjoy the cleanliness of his home. The last Thanksgiving didn't go so well, Arthur and Francis drank about three bottles of alcohol before they started fighting, which led to Francis breaking his nose and Alfred rushing him to the nearest hospital. Matthew was just quite the whole time in the waiting room and muttering something about why can't we just have one normal holiday.

So here Alfred was, Swiffering the floor of his kitchen and about to go shopping for the last minute supplies. When Alfred was finished and put the Swiffer away, his iPhone started ringing in his back pocket. The American grabbed it and locked at the collar ID, it was Arthur.

"Hello England." Alfred said while putting his coat on and finding his car keys.

"'Ello America, my flight is leaving at about 8 in the morning so I should be on time." The Brits voice said through the phone.

"Cool dude, Mattie and France are staying at a nearby hotel so I think everything will be fine." America is walking out the door.

"OK see you tomorrow America." Eng;and hangs up.

Alfred removes the phone from his ear and places it in the back pocket where he grabbed it before. He reaches his car and hops in. "Alright now I need to go to the store and get the food.

-Time Skip-

America arrives at the grocery store at parks the car, when he gets out of his car he grabs a cart and walks through the electronic doors. Alfred pulls out his list of what he needs.

What I need:

-Turkey

-Ham

-Mashed and cheese potatoes

-Gravy

-Cranberries

-Corn and Green beans

-Apple, Chocolate, and Pumpkin pie

-Whip cream

-Rolls

-Wine/beer/tea

"That's a lot of stuff, man, I should've done this earlier." Alfred groaned of laziness as he walked through the store to find what he is looking for. It took an hour, but Alfred finally got everything he needed in his cart. He went to head to check out when his chart pumped into some else's.

"Watch where you're going you bastard." A low Italian voice said and Alfred looked up.

"Sorry dude...Romano what are you doing here?" Alfred asks to his smaller friend.

"What's it look like bastard?" Romano snapped back.

"Right, so you getting ready for the holidays too?" Alfred tried to start a normal conversation so Lovino wouldn't snap back at him.

"Idiot, we don't celebrate Thanksgiving like you do, American bastard." The Italian scoffed. "I just ran out of wine and bread so I needed to get some. Not like it's any of your business."

"Hey it's cool dude." Alfred put his hands up in a surrender notion. "Hey are you just going home after this?"

"Where the hell else would I go?"

'I'll take that as a yes.' Alfred thought. "So you want to help me cook, I know you like cooking and such and it would be a big help." America asked with a cheeky smile.

"What in your right mind would make you think that I would want to help you cook?" Lovino said stunned.

"Because I'm the hero dude, and even the hero needs help sometimes." The American admitted to the Italian.

"Perché sto facendo questo, fine i'll help you." Lovino gave in and America smiled and guided both of them to the checkout line and started walking to his car.

-Time Skip-

They arrived at Alfred's house, carrying all of the groceries from the car. Alfred was struggling with getting the key into the lock. Frustrated with the door, when he gets the door unlocked and slightly opened, he kicks it the rest of the way to make the door more ajar.

"Come on in dude, you don't have to take your shoes off." America yelled as he made his way across the living room and placed the bags on the counter top in the kitchen.

"You have a nice place here." Lovino compliments as he sets his set of bags on the counter as well.

"Thanks, hey I need to use the can, could you get started. I'll be like 5 minutes." Alfred pointed toward a long hallway. Lovino looked up from the bag he was going through and nodded. Alfred smiled and patted down the hallway towards the bathroom.

After a few moments, Lovino had everything that needed to be put away, away and had the stuff that needed to be out, out. But where the hell was that fat bastard? Lovino shrugged it off and got the turkey and started to season it and pour in the juices and vegetables needed for it to roast. Lovino was placing the turkey in the oven, not having the oven on, when Alfred came back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, my boss called me and wanted to wish me a Happy Thanksgiving." Alfred loudly announced as he walk toward the Italian. Lovino turned and Alfred smirked as he went over to his friend.

"So what do you need me to do 'Master Chief'. Alfred teased causing Romano's face to turn tomato red.

"Don't you sass me, sonny. At least I can cook." Lovino fired back.

"Take it what you will, I was trying to compliment you." Alfred sounded exasperated. Lovino just turned away and started muttering to himself.

"All that needs to be done is the turkey which is in the oven, so everything is done. You can just cook the rest in the morning, it tastes better when made anyway."

"Oh ok dude, thanks for helping me out. This time of year gets kind of stressful for me sometimes." America raised his right hand and put it behind his head in a very relaxed manner.

"O-OK bastard, do you think I can use your bathroom?" The apples of Romano's cheeks were turning red from embarrassment.

"Yeah dude, it's down the hallway, three doors to the left." America pointed down the hallway he came from earlier. The other nation nodded in kind and started walking down the hallway. He found the bathroom and used it. When he was done, he walked out the door when he saw another door slightly opened, a few doors to his left. He knew he shouldn't snoop, but it overtook him to see what that room was.

As the older Italian opened the door more, he saw that the room was dark. He felt around on the wall until he could find the light switch. He finally found it and flipped it up so the light could brighten the room. The room was dusty and filled with random items, but it looked recently cleaned out. Lovino walked further into the room but he felt like he kicked something and looked down. He knelt down and picked up a...toy soldier. It was faded from time and smudged in some areas. "What is this place? Why does America have all this stuff? What is with this toy solider?" Lovino was so confused. He had an image of America not being sentimental toward anything. All of a sudden, Lovino felt a presence of someone and he turns to find America coming towards him with a face filled with anger.

"What the hell doing you think you're doing. I hate it when people snoop around my things." Alfred growled as he pushed the smaller nation to a wall. Lovino was clearly terrified, he has never seen America act like this before.

"I-I'm sorry America, I know I should not of intruded in here. I was finished and the door was open and my curiosity got the better of me and-." Alfred looked down and saw what the Italian was holding. Alfred gritted his teeth a ripped the old toy from Lovino's hands "Get the fuck out!" Lovino's eyes started to water from his words, why was America's words so venomous after all the help he did for him.

"Gladly." The Italian eyes let some tears fall as he brushed passed the broad American into the hallway. Alfred stood there for a moment 'God I'm such an idiot' he thought as he regretted what he said and turned on his heels to catch the Italian before he could leave.

Lovino was almost at the door when he heard Alfred calling his name. Lovino didn't want to hear any other hurtful words so he ignored being called and placed his hand on the door handle. The brown haired nation pulled the door open when the blonde came and closed the door with his left hand. Lovino quickly turned around to yell at Alfred but stopped when he saw the look on Alfred's face.

"Please don't leave, I lost control for a minute. I... dammit with my rage." Alfred face fell as he bit his bottom lip. Lovino just stared at this beautiful man in front of him, showing his weakness like this. The older man reached his to hands to cup Alfred's cheeks to force him to look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. That room I was in, it was a room that holds all of your history doesn't it?" Lovino stared into those deep pools of blue eyes that sparkled with stars. Alfred nodded and looked into Lovino's hazel eyes.

"The toy soldier you were holding, was a gift that England gave to me when I was still a colony." America admitted. "I'm sorry I snapped on you like that. My nation self, likes to keep his past a secret. So when I saw you in that room, he sort of took control over me." Alfred apologetically sounded. The younger nation's eyes looked down at the elder's lips for a moment and Lovino noticed this.

"What are you thinking about?" Lovino pushes Alfred's glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

"Just of how I really want to... kiss you right now." Alfred murmured as he leaned forward. Lovino eyes widened by this confession of the American.

"Then do it." Lovino closed his eyes and leaned forward to meet the American halfway into the kiss.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, with both warm lips kissing carefully, being wary of what was OK or not. The older nation was getting annoyed that the kiss was going nowhere and pushed into the kiss more, with a moan. Alfred grunted at this action and wrapped his arms around Lovino's legs and pulled up gaining a gasp from the smaller male. The Italian pulled away from the kiss and panted out "Don't you have to get ready for your family?"

"Nah, it's OK. With everything that you helped me with I should be fine for tomorrow." American bend down and lifted the Italian from his legs and moved until Lovino's back hit the door. The older nation wrapped his legs around the younger's waist and thrusted once.

"Oh God Alfred~" Lovino moaned out as Alfred started to lick and suck at his neck. He let his hands grip the American's sandy blonde hair and tugged lightly.

Alfred pushed off of the front door and walked them to his bedroom. He kicked the bedroom door wide open and walked until his legs hit the bed and he fell forward. Lovino squeaked when he hit the mattress and the big American landing on top of him. Alfred was tugging down the Italian's skinny jeans, unzipping the zipper with his teeth. Lovino helped him along and kicked the denim away from the bed. Alfred took off his shirt and placed his glasses on his bedside table. Lovino reached up for the younger nation and wrapped his arms around his neck for another passionate kiss.

Alfred let out a moan and Lovino swallowed it in kind. The horny American started to palm the tent in the Italian's briefs and he broke from the kiss to cry out in pleasure. "Dammit, just fucking do me now!"

"I have an idea, but I don't know how ya'll like it." America breathed into Lovino's neck.

"W-what is it?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"I always wanted to do...um... '69', but I'm scared ya will run off on me." Alfred admitted with the apples of his cheeks turning bright red as he looks to the side.

"Oh?... uh... to be honest... I always wanted to do it too." Lovino was rubbing the side of his left arm.

"Really, do you mean it?" Alfred voice raised with excitement.

Lovino head whipped back towards Alfred's "Yes I would not of said it if I did not mean it you bastard!"

Alfred eyes lite up "OMG dude, I think I just fell for you. You are making my wish come true." His arms wrap around the smaller man in a bone crushing hug.

"A-Alfred... I can't breathe when you're hugging me like this bastard." Lovino croaked out.

"I'm sorry bro, sometimes I forget my own strength." Alfred releases the smaller nation and chuckles to himself.

"It's fine you bastard just... finish what you started." Blushing, Lovino put his hands between his lower region with a red face. Alfred moved forward and sat on Lovino's lap and circled his hips once and gained a whimper from the Italian.

"Of course babe, just let me love you." Alfred went to Lovino's briefs and flung them off as his manhood sprang free, leaking with precum.

"Please." A breathy moan Lovino released.

Alfred removed his pants and boxers in a fluid motion as Lovino eyes stared at the huge organ. Alfred grinned at this and placed his hands at the hem of Lovino's t-shirt. Lovino raised his arms as Alfred pulled the shirt up and over the Italian's head, being mindful of the curl. Lovino lust filled eyes looked into Alfred's and he couldn't wait anymore as he leaned the American back onto his own bed, which gained a surprised ramble from America. "What are yo-" before America could finish, Lovino positioned himself and started to suck on Alfred's 'Florida'. Alfred moaned out as the Italian's perfectly round ass was in his face.

"God you are so perfect." Alfred murmured near Lovino's ass before his tongue when into it. Lovino stopped sucking for a moment to let out a loud gasp which turned quickly into a moan.

"You don't have to do tha...~" The moans were taking over as Lovino went back to sucking the huge manhood. 'It's so huge. Will it even fit all the way?' He though as he licked and shoved the penis in his mouth until he gagged.

Alfred got his tongue out and licked his lips. "You just taste so God damn sweet. I love it." America touched Lovino's ass to separate the cheeks farther. He stuck his index finger into Lovino's hole and Lovino moaned on Alfred's dick. Alfred stretched Lovino with one finger before adding a second to scissor him. Lovino huffed with pleasure as his tongue wrapped around America's shaft while in his mouth. Alfred added a third finger at this point and he could feel Lovino's legs around his sides were tensing up.

"Are you ready to come babe?" Alfred asked, going deeper into Lovino and stroked upward to hit Lovino's bundle of nerves. Lovino's body shook and he moaned so lewdly out as tears were forming in his eyes.

"Oh God Jones. Please hit there again, I feel so close." Lovino begged as he grazed his teeth on 'Florida's' head. Alfred did just that and thrusted his fingers in where he hit the prostate before. Romano was crying with the feeling of ecstasy that was overwhelming him. Lovino couldn't take it anymore and came all over Alfred's chest and neck with a scream of the American's name. Alfred pulled his fingers out and Lovino panted for a moment to go back and finish Alfred off. Alfred grabbed Lovino's thighs and shifted him upward to get a better position to Lovino's dick.

Lovino was moaning at the movement and lightly bit down on Alfred's dick which gained a low groan of pleasure. Alfred thrusted upward and Lovino gagged but started bobbed his head. Alfred brought Lovino's penis to his mouth and kissed the tip of it lightly. His tongue snacked out and started to lick at the slit on the head. Instead of moaning, Lovino just sucked harder which gave Alfred in without warning coming full force into the Italian's mouth. He coughed as his lips left Alfred shaft and swallowed as he started to wipe his lips with the back of his hand.

Alfred slowed lightly with his licking when he came but after he was finished he brought the organ into his mouth until he came to the hilt. He started to hallow out his cheeks and started to bob his head up and down the cock. Romano's breath became shallow and puffy as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. His hips started working on there own, as they thrusted into Alfred's mouth but Alfred brought his hands to Lovino's ass and his nails dug into them.

"Ah~ That hurts you bastard." Lovino wiggled his ass to loosen Alfred's grip but he kept his hold and sucked and bobbed faster. "Oh God bless... America I'm coming again~" He came again with less force but with the same scream he had before. Alfred licked up the semen and came off of the Italian's big with semen running down the sides of his mouth. Alfred sat up and Lovino shifted to face the American.

"That was amazing." America buffed out and looked at Lovino. "Are you ok, I didn't hurt ya did I?"

"No no, God that was amazing. I haven't had sex like that in a long time." Lovino shook his head and admitted.

"Was it as good as you imagined, the '69' I mean." Alfred started to fix his hair.

"I think it was even better." Lovino said but then muttered "Because it was with you." His cheeks turned bright red. Alfred saw this and smiled.

"So...you want to go another round?" America grinned and Lovino stared into those beautiful blue eyes he always got captivated in.

"Sure." Lovino said and went to lay down when Alfred stopped him.

"Do you think I could take you from behind?" Alfred blushed and Lovino did as well.

"Um... I guess." Lovino stuttered out as he got up and crawled to the bed frame. He gripped the metal bed frame and spread his legs more to let his opening be more opened and his ass up in the air for Alfred. America went to his bedside table, where he placed his glasses, and opened up a drawer.

"Do you want me to use a condom or no? I don't have anything." He asked to see what the Italian was comfortable with. Alfred honestly didn't like how condoms felt during sex. He could never finish the way he could if he went bare. But he always wanted to ask what his partners wanted, except for his lady partners.

"Nothing is fine. Now come on you bastard, I can't wait forever." Lovino wiggled his ass in the air to emphasize his impatiens. Alfred glowed with pride as he just grabbed a bottle of cream.

"I know I stretched you out before but I'm just going to slick you up again OK." America wanted to let his partner know what he was doing, to let his partner trust in him.

"Just fucking do it." Lovino cursed as Alfred squirted some cream onto his fingertips and rubbed them together.

Alfred entered two fingers into Lovino and his back arched at the intrusion. Alfred scissored him again and pushed in and out of him. Lovino moaned 'hm' and 'ah' as Alfred worked his magic and Lovino's cock sprung to life again.

"Agh~ Al-Alfred please just fuck me now. I don't care if it hurts. I just want you." Lovino moaned out, gripping the headboard more tightly.

"Alright, but remember that you were the one who said it." Alfred whispered into Lovino's ear and nipped at it as he pulled his slick fingers out. He lined himself up at the Italian's entrance. "Are you ready?" He huskily buffed into the olive skinned man's ear and me nods. With permission granted, Alfred eased himself into his partner slowly.

"Huh Uh~ So big~" Lovino breathes out as Alfred moves more into him, gripping the headboard so tight his knuckles are turning white.

Alfred uses Lovino's hips as leverage, with his hands on either side, to help himself slide into Lovino's hole. Alfred fits his whole cock inside Lovino and settles to let his partner get used to Alfred's massive cock.

"Bastard, you can move. Please dear God move." Lovino throws his head back. Alfred does just that and pulls out to thrust back in, but much shallower to test what angles he can hit. "Don't be fancy you idiot, just fuck me like you mean it!" Lovino's turned his head to see Alfred as sweat rolled down his face.

Alfred pulled out and dug his nails into Lovino's hips to thrust hard and deep into Lovino, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Alfred don't stop~" Lovino circled his hips slightly and Alfred did it again and Lovino screamed in pleasure.

The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room and the room was filling with steam from their body heat. Lovino matched Alfred's thrusts, letting his hips hit back as Alfred went in. Lovino's vision was starting to turn white as Alfred's left hand went to Lovino's opened mouth and placed his fingers inside. Lovino moans and cries were becoming closer and closer together. Alfred took his fingers out of Lovino's mouth and went to pump Lovino's throbbing dick.

"America God i'm coming, you bastard I.. ah~" Lovino moaned out as the bed creaked louder from how hard Alfred thrust were. Alfred was licking and kissing Lovino's back and shoulders and squeezed Lovino's cock as he came spurring out on the bed and his chest. He lost his grip onto the bed frame and fell to the mattress with only America holding him up.

America was pounding into him to try to find his climax, Lovino's walls closed around his dick when he came and Alfred grunted out his moans as he could be himself getting ready to cum. Lovino's face was in the mattress and was still moaning as America kept going. Alfred finally came "I love you~" as he rode out his climax until he collapsed on top of Romano, still inside of him.

The two nations were a panting mess, Alfred pulled out of Lovino and fell beside him, kissing his nose and pulling him to his chest.

"I meant it you know." Alfred nuzzled his nose into Lovino's chestnut hair.

"Meant what?"

"That I love you. I have for a while now. I guess when I snapped at you and I saw the fear in your eyes, I realized that you need to know that." Alfred pulled away from Lovino's hair to look into his hazel eyes.

Lovino was so happy he just pulled him into a heated kiss. "You bastard... I love you too." He finally admitted. The Italian just buried himself in the American's chest with the scent of coffee, sex, and of himself. Alfred didn't say anything after that, he just held him close and wrapped the quilt around them as he kissed the top of his head.

That night Alfred dreamed of a Thanksgiving dinner with his whole family but on his left hand he had a ring on. To the left of Alfred was a person in a apron walking with pies from the kitchen. The person had a ring on there left hand as well, the same as Alfred's, and he looked up to see Lovino's face full of joy. Alfred smiled, crumbs on his face, Lovino came close to his face and licked the crumbs away.

"There all clean." Lovino licked his lips and then sat on America's lap to place a kiss his lips. Alfred pushed more into the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern of Lovino's mouth when he heard patting coming toward the table.

"Mommy Daddy, Uncle France is telling weird stories again." A small little girl with pigtails and a sparkly pink dress on whined. The two men broke the kiss and looked at the tiny girl.

"Oh sweetheart come to mommy." Lovino stretched out his arms to welcome the girl to his arms. She walks to him and Lovino lifts the girl to his lap. "Now we need to be careful, daddy maybe fat but that doesn't mean strong." Lovino said in a teasing voice making the little girl giggle.

"Hey." I laugh out and wrap my arms around the two of them. 'What a perfect family this is, how I always wanted to be a hero dad.' He thought.

America's eyes open with the irritation of sunlight hitting his eyes from the window. 'What a weird dream' Alfred went to move when he looked over to see Romano snuggled to his side. America smiled when the memories of last night came flooding back to his brain. He got off of the bed and kissed the Italian's cheek. He walks to the bathroom and takes a quick five minute shower. When he came out of the shower, he saw that Lovino was still sleeping.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Alfred chuckled as he put on clothes for the day. "OH SHIT!" He cursed when he remembers what the day is, Thanksgiving.

He runs to the kitchen and starts to heat up the oven and smoker for the turkey. He looks at the time on the microwave and see that it was 9:44 and he releases a breath 'At least I didn't sleep in really late'. He placed the turkey that Lovino had glazed yesterday into the smoker and turned it on.

In the bed, Lovino smelled something delicious in the air as me groaned and got up in bed. He regretted it instantly when he felt a pain shoot through his hips. The pain woke him up and he started to look around the room and remembered what happened last night. With a blush, he got up and limped to his clothes on the floor and hopped into the shower. The shower was short and he put the clothes he wore last night on. He used Alfred spare toothbrush to brush his teeth and used his brush to brush his hair.

"I have to find America." Lovino said to himself as he followed the smell of food to the kitchen down the hall. When he reached the opening that showed the kitchen and saw the room filled with delicious food and America over the stove stirring. Lovino just stood in the opening, admiring Alfred's ass in those tight dark wash jeans. Alfred turns around with a handful of green beans and jumps when he see's Lovino there.

"Holy shit dude, you scared me." The American sets the green beans on the counter. Lovino walks more into the kitchen.

"It looks like you are almost done in here."

"Yeah thanks to your help." America turned to turn the stove off. "Do you think you can help with putting the food on the table?"

"Of course." Lovino limped over to the counter to grab some food and headed to the table. When the two of them finished they sat at the table to look at the food that smelled amazing.

"So... about last night?" Alfred started.

"Please don't say it." Lovino interrupted. "Please don't say you're sorry. Please just let me have my fantasy last a little longer." The olive skinned man started to cry.

Alfred looked over to him and his heart was breaking. He didn't like to see the beautiful man in front of him cry. It didn't suit such a beautiful face such as his. Alfred got up front his seat and knelt down in front of Lovino and brought his hands to Lovino's cheeks and whipped the tears from his eyes with his thumbs. "Please don't cry. It kills me to know that i'm the one who caused you ta cry." Alfred touched his forehead to Lovino's as a single tear went down the American's face.

Lovino's wet hazel eyes looked in Alfred's wet blue ones. "What?" He was confused at what America was saying.

Alfred just then kissed Lovino's eyelids then his nose then his mouth with so much care with his actions. "I told you last night, I love you and when you love someone, like I do you, you want them to be happy and make sure no one hurts them. But it seems that i'm the one that's hurting you." Alfred lowered his head and more tears fell. "I'm so sorry for causing you pain Lovi, I want nothing but happiness for you and I'm..."

"You dumb bastard, you're not causing me pain. You made me the happiest man last night when you held me, when you kissed me, when you... made love to me. I wanted you for so long and it finally happened. But the truth is that i'm terrified Alfred of what we did. I'm scared of how it will change our relationship." He shakes in a breath. "The thought of losing you, is unbearable. You are the sun to my day, if i were to lose you... I might as well be dead." Lovino covered his face as he sobbed his confession.

Alfred was stunned to hear those words from Lovino. 'Did he love me that much?' Alfred just got to his feet and wrapped his arms in a loving embrace. "God bless me. Why couldn't I have loved you first?" Alfred picked Lovino up and set him on the counter top in the kitchen. Alfred lifted Lovino's face from his chin with his index finger and grazed the Italian's bottom lip. "Do you have any idea how perfectly beautiful you are?" America kissed Lovino full on the lips, snaking his tongue into the others mouth with a moan. Lovino sucked the American's tongue tenderly and his lewd moans left his mouth. The lip sucking sounds filled the kitchen as they got lost in each others kisses.

'Ding Dong'

America's eyes shoot open, 'shit they're here already'! They pull away from the kiss and just stare at the front door. They then look at each other, both red puffy eyes and bruised lips. "We'll figure something out, let's just let them in." America said and got up and grabbed Lovino's hand. They walk toward the door together and America opens the door with Lovino standing behind him out of line of sight. Outside is his brother Matthew (Canada), Francis (France), Francis's pregnant wife Lisa, and Arthur (England) with some desserts they were holding.

"Hey guys welcome, Happy Thanksgiving." Alfred exclaimed as he went out the door and started to hug everyone. "Hey Mattie."

"Hey Al, good day for a holiday eh." The soft spoken man stated.

"Hey Francis, how's marriage life? I hope you are being good to Lisa." Alfred playfully stated.

"Mon cher of course~ Especially when she's giving me my son." Francis walks over to Lisa and places his left hand on her swollen stomach. Lisa kisses her husband on the cheek and walks towards Alfred and gives him a hug.

"How's the baby doing Lisa?" Alfred places his two hands on the sides of her belly.

"He should be due any day now~ I can't wait to see our little Jean-Paul." She starts to rub her stomach.

Alfred looks over and sees England just stubbornly waiting for him to great him. "Hey there Iggy, I hope your flight was OK." America came over to England. who's arms were crossed. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's torso and Arthur gently lays one hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"It was alright I suppose." He hummed into the American's neck.

"It was terrible Alfred, he had us come and pick him up from the airport because he didn't want to bother you. The Black Sheep can be so thoughtless sometimes." Francis teased.

"Shut up you bloody frog. He's being our host, the least I could do was not intrude longer than I had to." England turned towards France and walked towards him to grasp at his shirt.

"Come on please don't fight." Canada mumbled out but the two blonde nations started to argue again.

"Um... Alfred?" Lovino was looking from the doorway and everyone's head turned to see the older Italian brother there.

"Oh Romano, what are you doing here?" England asked.

"I-I... uh well..."

"I invited him to join us for dinner." America answered for him. "Actually guys I have an announcement to make to you guys." Alfred walked over to Lovino and turned when he grabbed his hand into his, intertwining their fingers together. "Me and Lovi... I mean Lovino are... together." Alfred blushed and so did Lovino with America's announcement.

"Oh goodness. I love when there is l'amour in the air~ I don't know how Antonio will take the news but congratulations mon cher." France praised the two of them, causing them to blush more.

"Congrats Al." Matthew smiled. Lisa just nodded her head positively and smiled.

Alfred looked at his use to be brother. Arthur stood eyes wide open but he quickly smiled 'oh no' "Congratulations you two. I wish you both happiness."

"Arthur I-"

"Let's get inside shall we, it is quite cold out here and i'm famished." He brushed past Alfred and Lovino and everyone follows in.

-Time Skip-

"Well Alfred, I have to say that was delicious." France was whipping his mouth with the napkin.

"Thanks France, Lovino here helped me out a lot with the cooking." Alfred squeezed Lovino's hand he was holding lovenly and the Italian smiled up at him.

Mat looked up at the time, "I think it is about time I head out, the drive back can get pretty bad" the Canadian got up from his seat to hug everyone goodbye.

"I hate to say it but we have an early flight tomorrow, we should get going too." Lisa looked at her husband and he nodded his head.

"It was a wonderful dinner and congratulations on your relationship." France went and hugged Alfred and Lovino. "And I'll get that one a hotel for the night." Francis gestured over to England who was drunk, muttering to himself.

"Thanks dude, I'll get my driver to take you guys to the hotel. Hold on a second." America gets up and picks up a phone and talking to a person over the phone. He hangs up and walks back over "James will be outside in five."

"Thank you Alfred." Lisa smiles.

"Come on Angelterre, I'm getting you out of here." France lift England over his shoulder and starts to walk.

"You damn snail slurper, put me down. I'm a gentlemen." Arthur slurred as all three of them went out the door.

-Time Skip-

After the couple cleaned the kitchen up and put all of the left overs away, the two decided to sit down and Alfred turned a football game on. Lovino laid on Alfred's lap as Alfred started to pet Lovino's head and Lovino moaned slightly.

"Someone is horny." Alfred teased as he grazed over Lovino's long curl with made the Italian red and bite his bottom lip.

"Dammit you bastard... ah~ Stop touching my curl!" Lovino cursed and reached to play with Alfred's 'nantucket'. Alfred breathed through his teeth and grabbed Lovino's hands and placed them over Lovino's head as he got on top of him. Alfred felt a bulge in Lovino's pants when he sat on top of the Italian and he chuckled.

"Looks like I have something to take care of~" America cooed as he stripped both of them and did much of what they did last night. To Alfred, this was the best Thanksgiving he ever had.


End file.
